Experimental
by iamLouieDaWeirdo
Summary: Mikan Sakura meets Natsume Hyuuga in the flesh at a party gone wild and they suddenly start to date but they're ready to test the theory, since anyway, it's all Experimental, right?


The early... Oh what the heck, omnomnomnomnomnom... I don't know what to say...

The early morning sun glared down on me as I reminisced what had happened the night before and then realized someone's arm was draped over my waist. I checked to see who it was and saw his beautiful red eyes staring at me.

"Did we like... Do the deed?" he asked me.

"I'm not sure." I shrugged in reply.

"Whether we did or not though, you're bound to me now, forever." He said, his tight arm never leaving my waist.

"I'm okay with that but that means you're bound to me too, so you can't cheat on me, no matter what and if you do, the punishment is cutting your balls off." I grinned, regardless of the schools smartest nerd slash brilliant jock being in the same bed as me, he was still a notorious cheat. I'm not gonna lie, this so called relationship cannot last.

Okay breathe Mikan, Natsume is going to cheat on you and you are going to enjoy the time you have with him until he does. God has given you the opportunity to sate your desire for the most delectable, sweet and all around fucking perfect guy and you just have to forget about your worries for now and live in this moment.  
"Hey, so like, do you want scrambled eggs or something? But I can cook steak if you'd prefer it." Aw, isnt that sweet, he wants to cook me breakfast, or... Wait it's lunch time already? I guess I'll have to go for steak then.

"Steak is good but can you share it with me?" Shit did I just say that?

"Thank God, I was kinda hoping we would since I only have ingredients for one." Phew, thank Heavens he agrees with me. I think moving in with him would be paradise; I think I should consider it...

So, here I am, 30 minutes later, in the same outfit as yesterday, a plaid black and white shirt, shorts with a flowery design and pink vans. "Took you long enough princess" he says.

"Wish I could say the same thing, momma wants her steak" I say, awkwardly hugging him from behind.

"I should call you princess more often, it suits you. In fact, if you were a real princess, I'd kill to be your head of security." Isn't he the sweetest? I swear he and I could get married in another world where he doesn't cheat.

"Cool, I have to pee, that steak better be ready when I return." As I was about to let go, his firm hands entwined with mine, forming a lock that only he could break.

"No, don't go, don't leave me here. I'm too handsome and too vulnerable to die!" Damn, he used the fucking puppy dog eyes. Shit, now I have to give in.

"Why would you die?"

"Never thought I'd make it this far... But I was supposed to use the line Katniss said, the 'stay with me' thing."

Shit, he just got 20 percent irresistible. Nothing can turn me on like a Hunger Games pickup line. "You've read the books?" I pointed a finger at him.

"What else do you think I do in here when I'm bored?"

"Um, I don't know, fap I guess... Oh God... Did I just say that?" Shit shit shit...

"Apparently my little princess is a naughty one... I'll have to fix that. And, fapping gets boring sometimes..." Shit he's honest and open and oh God, he's so damn perfect. I really should rewrite that diary entry.

"Well the steak is done and you could let go of me now, unless you want me to feed you."

"Yes do feed me, Oh knight in shining armor"

"Yes princess, as you wish." And he begins to feed me bits of cut steak.

Holy Shite this is heaven. I should totally consider marrying him if he doesn't cheat on me.

"Mikan... I have to tell you something." There goes a perfectly silent meal I guess.

"Which is?" I look at those sea-green eyes, so beautiful and so honest.

"I know you're probably reconsidering being my girlfriend because of what you've heard about me but I just want you to know those are all just a load of crass. I've never cheated on a girl before and I don't plan to." He takes my wrists, dropping a fork of perfectly good steak to the floor. If I hurry I could still... Oh what the heck, five seconds has passed.

"And I want you to promise me that no matter what, we're going to stick together. I, I really like you, I've liked you since I don't know when. And I really hope we can make this work."

Did he just say that? Is he for real?

"And to make things clear, psychologists say that once you've been liking someone for four months, it's considered love. But I don't want you to get your hopes up because I won't say 'I love you' until I'm a hundred percent sure."

"That's okay... I won't either then, so it's fair for the both of us."

"That's the Mikan I know. So what d'ya say we finish this steak and then I'll drop you home?"

"Sounds good to me, Drakie-poo. Thanks by the way for letting me stay over."

"No problem, now, say 'ahh' or I'll force this steak down your throat."

"Shut up and feed me woman.". And surprisingly, he shoved a big chunk into my mouth and laughed his pretty arse off.

"That is so not funny you little prick. I am so going to get you for this!" Great, my boyfriend acts like a child and wants me to chase him. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em as they say.

So he and I forget all about the steak and continued our little chase of cat and mouse, until I stumble upon a mother fucking coffee table that I swear wasn't there before.

"Holy smagging motherfinnicking Odairness of all mothers of Snows and Coins. This hurts like shite, mother of all Peeta's, this feels worse than an arrow to the knee." I swore, whoa, hold up there, I've never cussed this much, what is happening.

Natsume stopped running as he heard my body fall to the floor as I swore.

As he helped me up, he kept saying words of comfort, placing me on the couch as he went to grab an icepack for my pinkie toe.

"You seriously have tolerance for pain. Motherfinnicking Odairness of all mothers of Snows and Coins. Dude, I recommend a chill pill."

"Then where is it?" I seethed at him.

Then the most unexpected thing happened, Natsume Hyuuga kissed me, smack on the lips tasting as sweet as lemon merengue pie.

"Better?" He asked me, smiling softly.

And out of the blue, blood rushed to my cheeks.

"A lot better actually, and I can see you enjoyed it too." A blush also crept upon his face and before we knew it, we were both rolling on the floor laughing our asses off.

As we regained our senses, we looked at each other and lost it again.

"Oh my God, we should stop. I just remembered, I still don't have a dress for prom and my mom thinks I shopped for one yesterday with Hotaru. Natsume, can we go to the mall real quick?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

"Damn, there are a lot of dresses to choose from." Natsume muttered. I couldn't agree with him more.

"But you know, this is prolly the reason why guys all wear the same thing to prom every year."

"But we don't turn into banshees when someone has the same outfit as us." That hit a nerve.

"Alright, that's it you're paying for all of this." I smirked; I am going to pick out the most expensive dress I can find that fits my style.

"God help me, we're gonna be here the rest of the day."

"Well duh! Haven't you gone out shopping with one of your former girlfriends before?"

"This would be the first; they normally dump me three days after, once Nicole tells them about my so-called act of cheating."

"Well this is going to be a learning experience for the both of us." I grabbed his hand and told him to sit tight in front of the dressing room while I went out to pick out a few dresses to try on.

Five minutes later, I find him sitting in the same spot playing Temple Run on his iTouch. "You're going to try on that much?" I nod at him and head for an empty stall.

The first one I try on is a cute blue number that puffs up at mid-waist, hugs to my body like second skin and is strapless. I go out and show Natsume but all he did was shake his head and say no.

The second one is even cuter, it's purple and trails down to my ankles but as I was stepping out of the stall, I tripped on the dress and Natsume sprang out to catch me.

"Too dangerous, I won't be at your side twenty four seven, and I don't want anyone to laugh at my babe."

Holy shite, he called me babe. He draws closer and whispers into my ear, "And I saw more cleavage than I should, wouldn't want anyone to steal you from me."

He pushed me back inside and told me to pick something else, something less... revealing.

But no matter what I picked it would either be too conservative or too blue or too ugly, or just myeh. But I think this last one will blow his socks away.

It's a pretty pink number that reaches my ankles. Holy arse, this is awesome, there are like three layers, the first is like the petticoat and the second is the pink skirt and the third is like a thin sheet of purple glitter. Let's see who'll say no now.

"Natsume, What'dya think of this- where'd you go?" Apparently, I was talking to mid-air because Natsume was nowhere to be seen.

So I begin to search for him but all I could see were rows and rows of dresses, like seriously, there are A LOT.

"I'm over here, don't bother coming over, I'll be there in a sec." he said, it seems to like he spoke with the saleslady while I was changing.

But as I was about to yell his head off for cheating on me, three hours after we made it official, I saw what he was carrying.

It was a yellow dress, just like the one Katniss wore when she and Peeta were interviewed after winning the games by Caesar Flickerman, in short, it's perfect.

"Where did you get that?" I asked him, still looking at the dress with confusion.

"I was just walking around, and then I saw this, I'm thinking of wearing it myself, would that make you jelly?" He wiggled his eyebrows, and I swear it was cuter than a puppy rolling over.

"That would seriously make me jelly, but you, in that dress? Dude, it doesn't even match your eyes."

"Alright fine, change into your normal clothes and we'll find the perfect shoes to match, then you can try it on and we can get the hell outta here."

And he was right, in thirty minutes we were in his car, my prom outfit and a few other clothes I made him buy in the trunk, laughing at Twilight, heading to my house.

"I mean, seriously what vampire impregnates a human? Everything inside them is dead."

"And Jacob, I'm pretty sure he's an animagus like Tonks." I agreed, who knew I had a lot in common with him?

In no time, we were in front of my humble abode. As I was exiting the the car, he grabbed my hand saying, "Do you want me to bring the bags out honey?" It was really funny how we continued our banter; I really hope it'll never end. And for a second there, I thought he was going to kiss me too!  
I nodded at him in reply, slightly laughing at his action.

Once the bags were all on the front porch, I unlocked the door and turned around to say goodbye.  
"What? No goodbye kiss? Even after I bought you both of the dresses?" Oh, right, I made him buy the pink dress and the yellow dress, might as well give in.

I tiptoed up to him and whispered, "Not here honey, the neighbors will see, can you drive around to the back? You can get your kiss there."

Natsume must really love getting kissed by a girl because he got to the backyard faster than I got to my room.

I went out to the balcony and there he was poised on one of the branches of my Sakura tree. "Hold on, I'm coming." I braced myself, even though I've done this a million times, it stills scares the hell outta me. I don't want to break my ribs again.

"I'll be right here, Mikan. It's okay, I won't let you fall." I suck in breathe and I start to skid over to where he was, the tricky part was looking down.

"And here she is, that's my girl. It's okay, I got you." He said, I really can't see a thing as he covers my view of the ground below.

"Alright Mikan, I'm going to climb down- can you like, climb on my back? I'll get you back to your room." I did as I was told and held a firm grip on his neck, damn straight I'm not gonna die today.

Damn I'm a good actress, I don't even have a fear of heights, but maybe I should develop one while we're together.

"My God, you're one heavy girl Mikan. But anyway, where's my kiss?"

"First of all, I'm not that heavy, second, not here, my parents might walk in on us. We should have our first official kiss in my tree house. The one at your apartment does not count."

"Alright fine." I'm beginning to think he's getting annoyed with me but who cares?

I laced my fingers around his and led him into the backyard. Then, I went around another tree farther from my balcony, where I pulled out a rope ladder and started climbing.

Once we were both in my tree house, I lunged for him and kissed him fiercely. Seconds into the kiss he bit my lip softly, as if asking for entrance. And since this was my first real kiss, I parted my mouth a bit and gave him full access.

When my cousins first told me about French kissing, I found it disgusting but now, while I'm frenching, it feels different. It didn't make me feel like puking my guts out.

He ended the kiss, giving us time to breathe. "That was the best kiss I've ever had." He said, he hugged me. "Thanks for that, I seriously needed it." He added.

"Honestly, that was a great first kiss." I told him, and then suddenly I remembered an old list I'd kept from when I was eight.

I found it on the same wall I taped it to, the paper, yellowed with age, I peered closer to look at the crayon markings, etched into the paper in crude childish handwriting.

I read the writings on it, 'Meet Santa Claus and get him to buy a car, get married in a carriage driven by horses with the prince,' and a lot more. As the list grew longer the handwriting turned more and more understandable and the options to check out, more closer to reality.

I keep searching and I find the option I was looking for, 'French kiss a guy' and then I remember writing it after my cousins left, to avoid embarrassment.

I look at the other options and see the last one, right after the penultimate, 'was get married to' I remember eating a chili dog with one of my cousins while I wrote this, I guess you could say I've imagined of marrying the back then, cutest guy ever.

I must've been either high or really drunk when I wrote that because I forgot who I was supposed to marry. And to add, the chili dog covered the whole name except the first letter of it, 'L' and oddly enough, it wasn't a big letter.

"Whatcha doing' babe?" Natsume asked, I swear he is going to be the death of me.

"Nothing." I reply, quickly hiding the list from his view.

"A piece of paper is not nothing Mikan." Shite, he got me there!

As weigh out whether I allow him to see my list or not, he snatches it from me.

"Oh ho ho. What have we got here, a list of goals, I see. Tut tut, you shouldn't have hidden this from me... Who in God's name did you French?" Damnit, now he thinks I'm easy.

"Is it Josh from Math or Lyshean from Biology? Answer me woman! You know what? I'm thinking of turning gay, and I'll make sure you regret making me do it!" Oh God, I have the best boyfriend ever, haha.

And as he continued to blabber about making out with Sheldon from World history, I try to suppress my laughter but I couldn't take it anymore when he says he's going to take back one of the dresses he bought me so he could wear it to prom. And the funny part is that he's going to give me the ugly dress so he and bitchy new posse could laugh at me.

"Oh my God you're killing me! You are the first guy I've ever kissed, period. Stop being a little beyatch!" I tell him; obviously it got him to shut up.

"Thank God, I knew this would cheer my girl up." He gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead, which I might say was absolutely heaven.

"And besides, everyone at school has practically labeled you virgin lips so it's quite obvious that I am your first kiss."

"If you knew, why did you tell me you were going gay on me?"

"Because you need to live a little sometimes and besides, me going gay? Are you seriously out of your mind?"

"I think so, yeah! And as we say in Kalena, Uth Koe Pquer!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Like seriously, I don't get it.

"It means 'We get wasted a lot.' Haven't you heard of that?"

I look at him credulously and reply, "Nope."

"Well alright then, I have to go, Mikan. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, and with a swish of his hand, I was enveloped into a hug and soon after, Natsume was gone.

I know that this sounds hard to believe but, I think he won't cheat on me. I really don't think he won't but then, I guess I'll stick around and see, won't I? But until then, I'll be enjoying the ride and testing this hypothesis. After all, it is experimental, right?

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**So first of all, I wrote this story around August 2012 on my aunts iTouch before my cousin took it. I actually planned for this story to be like multi-chaptered but because I had no iTouch to work on, I forgot all about the story until I logged in on my Fictionpress account and saw the story. (Btw, I first posted this on Fictionpress) And the actual end of the proposed first chapter was "We get wasted a lot." but then I thought that it really didn't seem like a good idea to turn it into a full on story because I've already moved on from the story and my ideas for Experimental went out the window. So yeah. Please check my profile for a message. Thanks. ^_^**

**Oh and both Kyle and Drake go to Yangtze Prep, which is a river [I iz referring to Yangtze] in China. And I chose that name because it's awesome and I go to a Chinese school. And right nao, it's evening so, Wan shang hao. Zui jin zen me yang? Jian dao nu hen gaoxing! To all Chinese readers out thar, sorry if I confuse you guys, I know how to do the strokes by hand but not on the computer and my comp is being a total beyotch and not allowing me to use tongues. I'll try asking mah teachers for help, and BTW, do not send me Chinese messages, I'm a first grader and I only know the easeh words.**

**I absolutely don't mean to attack or insult you Twilight fans, I just placed that scene because it seemed fitting, and because I have a literary license and Freedom of Speech and Will, I have the right to do anything with it as I wish.**


End file.
